


dd

by number3936



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Double Dick, Double Penetration in Two Holes, M/M, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, mermaid, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number3936/pseuds/number3936
Summary: kinkmeme fill for:"Merman Dimitri, but this time he definitely has two dicks. Whether or not Felix can take them both is up to the author, but I feel he'd sure as hell try."
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	dd

There's a cove, behind the Fraldarius manor. A very, very important cove. Felix doesn't really want to get into why it's so damn important but it's something about how the Fraldarius family have been in charge of communing with the merpeople of this region for hundreds of years... Or whatever. Felix doesn't really care, he doens't have to deal with the political nature of it (as political as you can get with a bunch of fish...). His father is currently in charge, and Glenn will take over when their father gets too old to remember his own name.   
Meanwhile, Felix gets to reap the "benefits". 

Felix no longer bothers wearing any clothes as he wades into the water. He lies a towel on the shore and neatly folds his clothes, tucking them inside a bag and leacving items together. Every time, he can feel eyes on him as he does so. 'Not subtle,' Felix thinks with a roll of his eyes. No one will ever come to the cove, but he should still probably wear swim trunks, for proprietry's sake at least. But he wouldn't want them to get lost in the water if he takes them off. When he takes them off. He'd stopped wearing shirts a while ago when they just ended up ripped and destroyed.  
When he goes into the water, he doesn't often go that far, staying to the shallows and sitting down so the water comes up to just below his chest. There aren't any waves, so he doesn't have to worry about the height of his head in comparison to the water. 

He doesn't have to wait very long. 

Once again, not subtle. He can see the shadow coming from a mile off, despite sitting down. Dimitri is so large, he's half out of the water by the time he gets to the shallows - it's not very easy to swim in that height of water for him, he has to pull himself along by the sand instead of using his tail. He keeps dragging himself until his head pops out of water and h can drag himself basically ontop of Felix. Felix always grumbles and groans about it but Dimitri blissfully ignores him as he goes over his greeting ritual of shoving their faces together and humming at him. Felix weathers it with as much grace as he can manage, giving Dimitri's sides a good pat while he waits for the other to lean back again. Dimitri never leans back very far anyway.

"Yes, hello," Felix greets, exhasperated. Dimitri grins at him with his too-sharp teeth and Felix knows he's too far gone when the sight makes warmth curl in his belly. And then the grin gets a little awkward, Dimitri not used to the expression but trying his best to show Felix his happiness that they're meeting again and the warmth pulses in Felix's chest instead. Stupid. Felix reaches out to tug at Dimitri's wet stringy hair. At least that part of him isn't attractive... When he's above water. The rest of him.. Well, it's no wonder Felix keeps coming back.

"Hello," Dimitri rumbles back, voice vibrating somewhere deeper in his chest. Felix always has the distinct feeling he was never supposed to speak human language - some sounds are accompanied by a click in his throat that Dimitri seems unable to stop, and he can't make any sound that requires him to press his tongue to his teeth, unless he wants to lose his tongue. Still, they're able to communicate, and Dimitri is weirdly well spoken anyway. 

Dimitri ends up half ontop of Felix, as usual. It's a bit awkward for Dimitri to sit - he doesn't have knees to bend comfortably and his tail isn't excactly... Well, it's hard to describe. To stay out of the water so they can comfortably talk, Dimitri has to prop himself up and apparently he's found the best way to do that is to lean all over Felix. He also happens to be very, very heavy. If Dimitri didn't have the general disposition of a golden retriever, Felix would suspect he's doing it on purpose. 

They chat for a bit, Dimitri providing updates on his people. Technically he should be telling this to someone who cares, like Rodrigue, but apparently Felix decided that he 'might as well' because he's 'here anyway'. He only remembers half of it by the time they're finished, so. Oops. 

Felix is never sure who gets handsy first, only that their meetings generally devolving into touching a bit too fast to be polite. Dimitri's hands are smooth, sliding up his ribs, and his long nails... Claws? Catch at Felix's skin, making him shudder as Dimitri leaves little red lines that he soothes later with his touch. Dimitri's lips are always so smooth and he's sa very enthusiastic kisser... And very good at it. Which is fine because otherwise Felix would be pissed at the inability to stick his tongue in Dimitri's mouth. The first and last time he tried, his tongue got cut on those sharp teeth and the kiss had become very bloody. To Felix's embarassment, that hadn't stopped them.   
For Felix's part, he skates his hands over Dimitri's torso. He has thick skin that gets furnace-warm in the sunlight, and is covered in numerous scars. He likes brushing his fingers over and over, memorising the feel of them below his hands. He swears by now he knows them all by touch, and he can feel new ones, even the tiniest nick.

Slowly, so slowly, Felix can feel himself being dragged out to see. It would be worrying if Felix didn't know it was only because Dimitri is getting them in a better position to uh... Yeah. There's a specific rock that Dimitri likes leaning back against with Felix held over his lap that Felix has dubbed the sex rock. It's self explanatory. Dimiti gets too hot on the surface, but Felix hates the caves Dimitri's dragged him to around here over the years. They're alwayd damp and uncomfortable and smell awful. Not excactly a turn on.   
Eventually they have to part so Felix can actually swim out because it gets too deep for Dimitri to drag him without having to swim himself. It's always hard because Dimitri never wants to stop touching Felix so Felix has to struggle and try and swim while Dimitri coasts along under him, dragging his hands up and down Felix's chest and body, down his thighs... Felix curses at him when he surfaces, but Dimitri kisses him again and Felix forgets what he was saying, letting Dimitri hold him up in the water and sucking on his tongue until Dimitri dissapears again. 

Today, Dimitri seems like he wants to be extra annoying because just before Felix starts swimming again, two hands appear around his waist and Dimitri holds him in place, his head just above the water. Felix kicks, his hands coming down to grab onto Dimitri's hair - his head seems to be around Felix's waist for some reason and - oh no. Felix catches on to what Dimitri's a doing a second before it happens. Dimitri's head bumps into Felix's belly once, twice, and then his tongue licks up a long line from Felix's hips to his belly button. Felix yelps, grabbing on tighter to Dimitri's hair. It's such a weird feeling underwater - he can't feel the wetness from Dimitri's tongue because he's submerged in water but he can feel the warmth and the texture. Especially as Dimitri goes down, his hands coming to cup Felix's thighs, bringing his knees over his shoulders. Dimitri's tail is strong enough to keep them un an upright position, as long as Felix can stay balanced like this. Which is becoming increasingly difficult the lower Dimitri's face gets. 

Dimitri is always very, very eager with his mouth. Careful, too. Felix demands it, and then pretends the slight scrape of teeth on his thighs doesn't excite him, the little pin pricks of pain so close to anything important making his heart beat harder. Dimitri nuzzles between his thighs, careful nips to the insides of them because Felix is very bad at pretending. He stops though as he gets closer, no teeth involved anywhere near Felix's cunt. Dimitri carefully parts his lips, licking fat and long inside, rubbing his tongue against Felix's clit. Felix groans, curling over Dimitri's head as much as he can while still keeping his head above water. There's something about getting eaten out in the middle of the ocean, no one else around, having to rely completely on Dimitri to hold him up - and he can't see or talk to Dimitri either. Felix can't name the emotion it makes him feel, only that it makes him feel heated all over, his heart going fast, the beat of it so loud in his ears that he almost feels sick with it. Dimitri presses closer, his mouth opening wide so he can press his tongue inside Felix, rubbing at his inner walls. Felix keens, his thighs tightening around Dimitri's head and he moves his hips, rubbing against Dimitri's face. Dimitri's hands cup his ass, nails pressing in lightly and making Felix shudder from tip to toe.

Which reminds him... 

"Ah, stop, stop," Felix says breathlessly, wiggling and trying to drag Dimitri up. Which is sort of hard considering he's ontop of Dimitri. The mer ignores him for a little bit, although he probably doesn't know what Felix is trying to say, and he shoves Felix against him harder, moving his tongue faster. Felix moans into the sea air, his legs going weak as pleasure runs up his spine. Finally, with enough kicking, his heels shoved into Dimitri's shoulderblades, Dimitri finally manages to get the point. He pulls away from Felix and helps Felix off his shoulders, arms sliding down to wrap around his waist. Dimitri pops up above the water, finding Felix red faced and panting lightly, not bothering to try and keep himself afloat while Dimitri does it for him. Felix is too busy trying to get his thoughts in order to speak, so Dimitri takes that as his cue to start kissing him again. He tastes like seawater which is bearable enough. Felix is used to it. He automatically opens his mouth to allow Dimitri to press his tongue inside, rubbing just like... Felix shudders again, hands clenching at Dimitri's muscles, his short nails digging in to the hardy skin. Dimitri hitches Felix up higher so that they're hip to hip, and sure enough Felix can feel something poking at him. He tries to speka but Dimitri doesn't pull back from his mouth. He has a nasty habit of continuing to kiss Felix until he's breathless, taking short, sharp breaths through his nose, not trying to kiss back, just letting Dimitri do what he wants. 

After he's had his fill, Dimitri pulls back and nuzzles at Felix's cheek. As much of a menace as he's being, he still tries to come off cute. Felix sighs at him and tugs his hair in repsonse. He doesn't notice that Dimitri is pulling them back slowly until he sees that they're almost at Sex Rock. "There's something..." Felix begins, and then trails off awkward when actually he realises he's not sure he can say it. It's too late though, because Dimitri's heard and now he's giving Felix that look like the sun shines out of Felix's ass and he'd do anything to hear the rest of the sentance. Awful. Felix gives him a little kiss. 

"What is it?" Dimitri rumbles encouragingly, rubbing his cheek against Felix's, giving him kisses along his jawline and all together making Felix feel disgustingly warm and sappy. And a hundred times more awkward. It's just that - well - Felix is kind of tired of feeling Dimitri's other dick slide along his ass when they fuck, okay? It feels... Well, Felix has a lot of feelings about it that he's elected to ignore, but now he has a solution: anal. And now to try and communicate to Dimitri, who is looking at him with such bright blue eyes. Damn it. Felix should smack him. 

Felix takes a breath. "I think I should take both of your dicks," He says in a bit of a rush. 

Dimitri's eyebrows raise, and his eyes slide downwards, even though he can't see. "I don't think that's possible. You're very small," he says. Felix definitely bonks him on the head this time, even though it's true. Dimitri fills him to just the right side of uncomfortableness. Any larger and it wouldn't work. 

"I meant- In my ass. I have another hole," Felix says, which sounds terrible. He wants to sink below the water and pretend he never said anything and maybe suffer in his embarassment. But Dimitri has such a strong grip on his waist, it's not possible. With the hand not attached to the arm around his waist, Dimitri's hand slides down, until his finger rubs over Felix's asshole. Felix bites his lips. 

"This?" Dimitri asks, "That's not going to fit," He tells Felix, although that doesn't seem to stop him rubbing. Felix makes a strangled noise. 

"It will stretch," Felix says. He knows, he's Prepared. "I just - uh - put me on the rock," he says. By now, Dimitri's reached the rock and has been leaning back against it while they have the worst conversation of Felix's life. Dimitri thankfully does as he's told, lifting Felix with ease and sitting him on the rock. "Lift yourself up so I can..." Felix trails off as Dimitri does as he asks without having to finish the sentance. He lifts himself up far enough that the top bit of his tail is visible and... His dicks. Felix licks his lips, looking at them. They're unsheathed in arousal, large, strangely coloured and leaking thick, sticky fluid. Felix shuffles closer, reaching out and wrapping his hand around one of Dimitri's dicks. He slides his hand up and down, his aim to gather the slick, but also maybe to pay Dimitri back for what he did earlier, especially while Dimitri is too busy trying to hold himself out of the water to retaliate. Dimitri groans, his chest vibrating against Felixs and he leans down a bit as Felix switches to the other penis, wrapping his hand tightly around the shaft and rubbing up and down. Eventually, a bit reulctantly, Felix pulls away before Dimitri can lose arm strength and accidentally flatten him to the rock. 

Immediately, Dimitri slides back into the water with a rough groan, and when his eyes open his pupils are blown wide. Felix bites his lip but gets to work before the slick slides off his hand. He reaches down, rubbing at his asshole before pushing a finger in. Dimitri's eyes flick down and Felix moans, suddenly coming to the realisation that Dimitri is head height with his genitals and seems very interested in watching. Damn it. Felix slumps back onto the rock, pushing his finger in and out and trying to open himself up as much as possible. 

Dimitri doesn't wait around, instead he grabs Felix by the thighs and drags him closer. Felix squeaks, but the rock is smooth enough that it doesn't scratch him as he slides over the surface. Dimitri tries to shove his face back into Felix's cunt, but Felix's arm is in the way, so he has to settle for licking at Felix's thighs. Felix throws an arm over his face and groans, pushing in another finger. When he tried this before, he wasn't into it that much, but now, with Dimitri between his thighs, nipping and sucking at him, making those grumbly, pleased noises... Pleasure is pooling fast in Felix's belly. He tries to stretch himself as fast as he can, knowing he should probably go up to at least three fingers, but he thinks he might need more slick for that and he kind of doesn't want to bother. 

"Okay," Felix gasps, pulling his fingers away. This doesn't have the desire effect. Dimitri immediately pushes his face in deeper, at first lickign at Felix's pussy then going down to lick at his ass instead. Felix chokes out a moan, but quickly shoves Dimitri away with his heel on Dimitri's forehead. Dimitri doesn't look pleased, he looks... Hungry. Felix flushes all over. "Okay, just, let's.." Felix says, not finishing that sentance either. He wiggles closer, getting his lower half into the water before Dimitri gets his way. He slides into the water, wrapping his arms around Dimitri. 

Dimitri grabs onto Felix's thighs and turns around, settling with his back against the rock. His dicks bump against Felix under the water until Dimitri reaches down and grabs a hold of one, pressing it against Felix's cunt. He hesitates, and then reaches down to take a hold of the other one too. Felix has to stay pressed to Dimitri by himself, so he holds on tighter, tucking his face against the side of Dimitri's head as Dimitri lines himself up. Dimitri enters Felix's pussy easily but... It's a bit of a stretch for the other one. 

"Are you sure this will fit?" Dimitri asks, but doesn't stop pushing in. Felix responds with a garbled noise, feeling like maybe his brain is leaking out of his ears. It's intense, being penetrated in two different spots at once. Once they're an inch or so in, Dimitri wraps his arms around Felix's waist and resorts to quick, sharp thrusts to push in more and more each time. Felix cries out, muffled into his arms. His dick slides so nicely inside his cunt, rubbing at his walls, but it's such a tight push for his ass, he feels like he's being pushed open each time. He feels stuffed full and Dimitri isn't even half in. Maybe... Maybe he bit off a bit more than he could chew. 

He's not one to back out though, and now they've started he's determined to see this through. Dimitri doesn't seem like he's going to try and pull out any time soon either. He's making rough, pleased noises in Felix's ear that vibrate through his chest and down his spine. He keeps pushing and pushing, making Felix open up around him, despite Felix clenching down involuntarily every now and again. 

"Dimitri," Felix gasps. Dimitri croons at him in response. He slides one hand up to cup the back of Felix's head, rubbing his mouth over Felix's neck while he grabs onto Felix's hip with the other hand and pushes him down. "Dimitri," Felix yells, Dimitri's cocks sliding in deeper and deeper. Felix feels breathless again feels split open and full all at the same time. He can barely handle it and he claws at Dimitri's back over his shoulderblades for some kind of repreieve. Finally, Dimitri's dicks are entirely inside Felix on both ends, Felix's thighs split wide around the thickness of his tail. Felix is breathing in little hiccups, moans coming out in shuddery breaths. He feels afloat but steady all at once. It's so much. Dimitri hasn't stopped crooning at him, petting him. 

Sex with Dimitri isn't so much thrusting as it is rubbing. Felix feels like it should be unsatisfactory... But it never is. Dimitri rolls his hips, and moves Felix ontop of him, hands around his waist moving him up and down, sliding him on Dimitri's cocks. Felix cries little moans, unable to stop his body spasming around Dimitri, clenching down as Dimitri's dicks rub inside him, so deep. Just before being too deep - perfect. It feels so good. Felix's body feels electic, alight to his fingertips. He hates making noises but he can't stop. At least they're drowned out by Dimitri, who's sounds have started to get deeper, his groans interspersed with growls as he moves Felix up and down. 

Felix's body and mind fills up with Dimitri entirely. His cocks shoved so deep inside, his voice shuddering down to Felix's bones, his body pressed completely against him. Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri. He thinks he may be chanting that but he can't be sure. 

Felix orgasms with a strangled moan, the pleasure finally cresting and spilling over. It floods through his body and it feels so fucking good. Dimitri continues to move him, use him, through it, the push of his dicks sending aftershocks through Felix. Just before it's too much, Dimitri orgasms too. He clenches his jaw tight, his sound trapped in his throat as he pushes in as deep as he'll go, enough that Felix can feel him throb and spill and Felix feels too-full all over again. 

The feeling doesn't last long, Dimitri's dicks softening and sliding out of him, retracting back inside his sheath, and then the little slit in the front of his tail. Felix groans, exhasted, and slumps against Dimitri. With how worn out he is, and the sun beating down on him, so warm... It might be time for a little nap. Dimitri seems to understand, his laugh low and gravelly against Felix's chest. "That was wonderful. You have such lovely ideas, my Felix," he says. Felix would tell him off for the nickname but he's so tired he doesn't think he can move his mouth. He offers a grunt instead. Dimitri holds him dutifully, one and rubbing up and down his spine, pressing kisses to the crown of Felix's head. Without having any more say in it, Felix drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to comment ^v^  
> if you RP, i'm always looking for new RP partners so please hmu in the comments


End file.
